The Girl Next Door
by pen-in
Summary: Everything about Adam's past is horrible! Hawks especially! Or could one girl change all of Adam's thinking? Written to Adam's POV
1. Get lost!

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own the Ducks, which I am still brooding over! Along with Larson or McGill. BUT I do own Angel.  
  
I woke up on a bright Saturday morning. The sunlight shone on my head and I opened my eyes slowly.  
  
"Morning Banks" Charlie said and slipped on a pair of jeans and his old Ducks jersey from pee wees. "Hey, you want to go blading?"  
  
I opened my mouth to say yes, but then I realized that it was Saturday, and Saturday meant that I had to go home for the weekend.  
  
"Sorry, can't. I got to catch the train to hell."  
  
"Oh, going home huh?"  
  
I nodded my head. I have no idea why I had to go back and spend 'quality time' with my family. All my brother does is boast about the trophies and the medals he got, my dad does his work and my mum tries to get us to do things together but to no avail.  
  
I grabbed my jacket and headed for the subway. As I sat on the train, those horrible memories flashed through my mind. I shivered at the thought and tried to think of other things.  
  
I alighted and walked home.  
  
"Adam? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"Good, 'cause you're just in time to meet our new neighbours."  
  
New neighbours; that meant helping them move in their stuff; which meant hard work; which meant that it would be time consuming; which in all meant less quality time family!  
  
"Great. I can't wait," I said gleefully.  
  
A big truck with the "Movers" sign written across it stopped in front of the house next to ours. A Mercedes Benz stopped behind it.  
  
A girl stepped out from the car. She had dark brown hair that she tied up. Her eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses and she wore a very unique necklace. It had a seashell strung across it and on the seashell was a small chip. She carried her video camera but stuffed it back into backpack to take a box into the house. She looked about my age. And... oddly familiar.  
  
I rushed over to help her when I saw her lift up one of the boxes.  
  
"Here, can I help you with that?" I asked politely  
  
"Yeah, just grab-"  
  
She paused and took off her shades and stared at me.  
  
"Adam? Adam Banks?"  
  
"Um...yes," I said, surprised she knew my name.  
  
The smile on her face vanished.  
  
"On second thought, I think I can bring this in myself."  
  
"Are you sure? I think you could really use my help," I said quickly.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Look Banksie! Don't give me that crap! I don't NEED your help. I never NEEDED you okay? You're a hopeless creep! Now move! You're in my way!"  
  
She pushed me aside forcefully and went into the house. I just stood there in shock.  
  
"Give her some time?"  
  
I spun around. "Mrs. Parker? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I'm moving in" She said giggly  
  
I looked at her then shifted my gaze to the house next to mine." So that was..."  
  
Mrs. Parker nodded her head softly.  
  
"Angel?" I muttered.  
  
Author's note: Hey all of you!! For this story, I will try and put an author's note if I remember. Um... special thanks to my editor and all of the people who have read my story, I hope you like it. I think this story is better than my previous one but then again, it could be just as bad. So please review and give me your comments!! I look forward to them (even if they're bad). So bye for now and keep reading okay? Well, chao!! 


	2. Remember you

"So, how was your weekend?" Goldberg asked me.  
  
I opened my locker and grabbed my history book.  
  
"It was..." how was I going to tell him? "You don't want to know."  
  
He opened his mouth to question me but the bell rang. Phew! Saved by the bell! Goldberg rushed off without a word.  
  
I took my seat in history and Russ took the seat beside me.  
  
I placed my history book on the table but I kept hearing Angel's voice:  
  
"You hopeless creep!"  
  
"I never NEEDED you".  
  
"I don't NEED your help".  
  
"Mr. Banks! Are you with us for class?"  
  
I snapped back to reality. Mr. Johnson looked angrily at me. I nodded nervously. He shot me a last glance and resumed with his lesson.  
  
After class, I grabbed my books and waked out of the classroom.  
  
"Hey Cake-eater, what happened to you in class today? You totally spaced out!" Russ commented.  
  
"Oh, nothing," I said quickly and rushed up to my dorm before Russ could say anything.  
  
I locked the door behind me and took out a tin box, which I hid under my bed.  
  
I took off the stubborn lid (I hadn't opened this box in ages) and took out a photograph. The memory ran through my mind:  
  
"We're here! We're finally here at Camp!" Larson said excitedly.  
  
"Alright! Let's get our bags and trash the cabin!" McGill yelled at the top of his voice.  
  
"You're just saying that to make me feel bad! You know I can't bunk in with you guys!" Angel sulked.  
  
Larson and McGill started singing "Hallelujah" and Angel chased them playfully.  
  
I laughed loudly and ran over to join them.  
  
"Hey guys, wait for-"  
  
I stopped when I heard a crack. I turned around and saw a seashell on the floor. It had a small crack but was still beautiful.  
  
"Wow! That's so pretty!" Angel squealed when she saw the seashell.  
  
"You like it? You can have it, as a...symbol! Yes! A symbol of our never- ending friendship."  
  
She smiled and took the seashell "Yeah, best friends forever."  
  
I looked at the photograph "Best Friends forever," I mumbled "Yeah right!"  
  
I put the photo back into the tin box and shoved back under my bed. What we had was great, but I could never get it back...  
  
Author's note: Hey all of you!! Wow!! Thanks for the reviews!! Real cool!! Sorry that this chapter is so short...there's nothing more to write. Sorry!! But the next chapter should be longer. I think it's longer anyway... Oh well, only time will tell. Well, PLEASE don't stop reading and reviewing, I love to hear from you! Thank you and God bless... special thanks to my editor once more. 


	3. Tough girl

The rest of the day went by really quick. I never said a word about Angel to any of the Ducks. It was still too early to tell them anything.  
  
Charlie and Fulton smiled angelically at me and walked over. This could only mean one thing...  
  
"We need cash."  
  
I sighed, "Sorry guys, I'm fresh out too"  
  
"Well, you know what you have to do," Charlie said, putting his arm on my shoulder.  
  
I looked at him. There was only one person that could provide me with the green.  
  
"Fine! I'll go home. But you guys are coming with me."  
  
They grumbled but agreed. They did need the cash...  
  
"Hey mum."  
  
"Is forty bucks enough?"  
  
"Perfect," I replied.  
  
I gave her a hug as she handed me the money. We waved goodbye and reached for the door. If we hurried, she might not-  
  
"Wait! Why don't you boys stick for dinner?"  
  
Too late...  
  
We looked at my mum's hopeful eyes and obliged. A wide smile spread across her face and she rushed into the kitchen.  
  
We groaned. We all knew how 'good' my mum's cooking was. But it wasn't like we had a choice, she DID give me forty bucks.  
  
"Come on, if we hurry, we can head down to McDonald's and still make it back in time."  
  
We all nodded and quietly snuck out of the house.  
  
It was like this every time. We would run to the nearest McDonald's, buy a burger, stuff it into our mouths and run back home. Then, during dinner, we would slip whatever food we could get our hands on, into the takeaway bag that we got from McDonald's. After that, we would give the food to the cats in the alley. So in a way, we're not really wasting the food.  
  
Today was no different from any other day. But this time, my mum cooked her super famous, super special, super yucky schnitzel.  
  
"Bye mum" I said and walked out of the house.  
  
My mum waved goodbye to us and closed the door.  
  
"Oh! Close one Spazway! You nearly got caught this time!" I said after my mum closed the door.  
  
"No way! I was nowhere near getting caught! Right Fulton?"  
  
But Fulton wasn't listening.  
  
"Fulton? What's up?"  
  
Fulton squinted his eyes for a moment. "Aren't those..." he mumbled. Suddenly, his eyes widened "It's McGill and Larson! And they're with some girl!"  
  
I gasped. Oh no! Angel!  
  
"A-are you sure? Maybe you're wrong, let's just go," I said quickly.  
  
"Nope. It's them all right. Hey, I think they're here to harass you and your family, banksie! Come on Fulton!" Charlie said harshly and walked over to them.  
  
"No! Don't!"  
  
I tried to stop them but they were too set on pounding Larson and McGill.  
  
McGill, Larson and Angel stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what the traitor dragged in." Angel said calmly.  
  
"N-no! We were just leaving," I said, trying to push them away.  
  
"Why? Are you scared?" McGill mocked.  
  
Angel laughed and gave McGill a high-five.  
  
Fulton yanked my hand away and cracked his knuckles.  
  
McGill took a step back and gulped. He didn't want a repeat of 5 years ago. But Angel didn't budge, instead she remained firm.  
  
"Ooh...tough guy. Go ahead, hit me!" She raised her chin bravely.  
  
Fulton drew his fist but she showed no sign of fear, but continued to stay in her position. He facial muscles loosened.  
  
"Can't do it can you? You can't hit a girl. You can't hit anyone. Pathetic!" she spat.  
  
She looked at me angrily but no words came out of her mouth. She just shook her head in total disapproval and ran into her house.  
  
"Angel, wait!" McGill glared at us and ran after Angel.  
  
Larson just stood there, staring at the floor.  
  
"We need to talk Banks..." he said finally, "...now"

Author's note: Yes! This is the newer chapter 3, my editor edited this one!


	4. Can't break through

Larson and I walked silently until we reached a pond. Our pond.  
  
"This place holds lots of fond memories," Larson said softly.  
  
I nodded my head. This place was where I first learnt how to skate; this was where I met Larson and McGill;  
  
"Larson-".  
  
"I have a first name you know," He said angrily.  
  
"Right. Daniel...Angel really hates me huh?"  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "Nah! You're the person she cares most about"  
  
"You're kidding right? Angel doesn't know how to care," I asked, half- laughing.  
  
His smile faded "Don't talk that way about Angel. You don't even know her anymore. If she didn't care, why is it she went for every single one of your games? And she has never stopped going to them even after McGill found out. She put her friendship with McGill on the line for you. She has done her part as a good friend, but what about you?"  
  
I looked at Daniel's serious face and muttered an "I didn't know"  
  
Daniel looked at me with disgust and walked away.  
  
I just watched. Speechless. What was I supposed to do?  
  
I took out my keys to my dorm after a long thought. Amazingly, even after an hour and a half of thinking, I still didn't know what to do. I was still, clueless.  
  
I jabbed the key into the keyhole and opened the door. I looked up and saw the Ducks.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" I said, acting clueless of their arrival.  
  
"Don't play dumb Banksie, explain!" Fulton said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on? Who's the girl?" Charlie added.  
  
I sighed and told them everything. About Daniel Larson, Jason McGill, Angel Parker and I being best friends. Everything.  
  
"So that girl. Angel used to be your best friend. But she's nothing like you" Guy pointed out.  
  
I wanted to argue but he was right. So instead I just shrugged it off.  
  
"Do you intend to anything about what just happened?" Julie asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What?" Connie asked.  
  
I gulped. "I don't know"  
  
"Well, you better think of something. Come on guys, lets give Banksie some space" Charlie said.  
  
All except Charlie left. This was his dorm too. He quietly made his way to his bed and just sat there reading a sports magazine.  
  
I sat on my bed for a while before getting up and walking out of my dorm. I grabbed my cell phone and dropped it in my jacket pocket.  
  
I walked around the school. I had a history project due in two days and I haven't started on it yet. A cell phone in my pocket and a temptation;  
  
A temptation to call Angel; I looked at my phone. Strangely, I could still remember her number.  
  
I took a deep breath and punched in her number. There was a long ring at first, and then the ringing stopped.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice. It was Angel.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
  
"Hello?" she repeated.  
  
I quickly hung up. I couldn't talk to her. I just couldn't.  
  
I continued to walk around the school. Maybe I could ask for Larson's help? No, too pathetic. Maybe I could write her a letter? No, too lame. Or maybe I could just tell her face-to-face. That's a good idea...if I could find the guts to do it.  
  
I grumbled and walked back to my dorm.  
  
"So, any ideas?" Charlie asked casually.  
  
"Well one..."  
  
I sat on my bed and told him my one good idea.  
  
"So do it" he replied.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Oh no" he shook his head then looked at me "Are you scared of her?"  
  
I gulped "I wouldn't say scared exactly".  
  
He gave me a pat on the shoulder "Do what you think has to be done"  
  
That's funny because I've been spending the past two hours thinking about that and I still have NO CLUE what to do!  
  
I rolled my eyes and lay flat on my bed. My life is so sucky. 

Author's note: Hey there! Okay, I'm not giving anything away about what I think is going to happen. I would like to dedicate this chapter to our dearest principal, who has passed away. So goodluck to everyone else. Got to go now, bye!


	5. UhOh!

The last bell rang as I walked out of class. It's been rather quiet with the Ducks not speaking to me. I mean, they talk to me about hockey but I still had that uncomfortable feeling.  
  
I grabbed my hockey skates and went to the changing room at the rink.  
  
Everyone was chatting happily to each other. Except for me though.  
  
I put on my gear and jersey before slipping on my skates. We walked onto the ice and Charlie led us in warm-ups as usual. Luckily, Coach Orion didn't suspect the uncomfortable feeling between the team and I. That was how I spent the last three long, crappy hours.  
  
I threw my skates into my locker and put on my jacket. I needed to go somewhere.  
  
I hopped onto the train and took it all the way home. But of course I wasn't going back to my house. I mean I would have to be really, REALLY desperate to want to go back.  
  
I took the bus opposite my house and alighted in front of a small diner. Beside it was a tiny ice-cream shop, tucked in the corner. I walked in. The small bell on top of the door rang. An old man looked up at me. It was Mr. Hanson, the shop owner.  
  
"Adam? Adam Banks?"  
  
I nodded my head. People just LOVE asking me that question don't they?  
  
"So what flavor do you want?"  
  
I put my hands against the glass and stared at the many flavors of ice cream and licked my lips, just like I used to do when I was a kid.  
  
"I think I'll have two scoops of chocolate."  
  
He chuckled as he gave me the ice cream. I handed him my five-dollar note and took a seat in the empty room. There were only about three people including me in the store. That was why I loved it here. It was so quiet. So peaceful;  
  
I finished up the last bit of ice-cream and walked out of the shop and headed for the bus stop to go back to Eden Hall, empty handed once more. No thought about what I was going to do.  
  
As I was walking, I saw a rather tipsy girl. I've seen people like this before. I tried walking away as she drew near. I didn't want to get myself "implicated". But as I turned to walk away, I realized that that girl was...  
  
"Angel!" I yelled and rushed over.  
  
"Adam?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes, but I think I should take you home"  
  
I grabbed her hand but she shook them away.  
  
"Didn't I make myself clear the last time? I don't need you help! I'm....."  
  
She leaned over to puke.  
  
"Fine?" I finished for her and took the two empty bottles of beer out of her hand.  
  
I helped her to the bus stop.  
  
"Let go," She screamed.  
  
I remained firm, refusing to let her leave.  
  
Soon, the bus came. I tried to help her up but she insisted she could do it by herself. She walked unsteadily on the bus. I took the seat beside her.  
  
Frantic thoughts rushed through my mind. What was I going to do?  
  
I didn't stop thinking until suddenly, I felt something heavy and warm on my left shoulder. I turned my head and saw Angel's head on my shoulder, her eyes closed.  
  
I sighed. I couldn't take her home. Her dad would kill her. She would never see daylight again.  
  
I watched Angel sleep peacefully on my shoulder. She looked so angelic.  
  
When we finally reached our stop, I carried her off the bus. I looked around and saw the pond that Larson had taken me last time. There was a tree next to it.  
  
I lay Angel under the tree.  
  
I stood up to leave. Angel would slaughter me the next morning if she saw me hanging around her.  
  
But then, I heard her give a soft shiver. I took off my jacket and placed it on Angel. She stopped shivering. A small smile crept across my face. She looked so innocent. I couldn't leave her.  
  
I sat down on the grass next to her. I didn't sleep though. I couldn't. My life depended on my sleeping.  
  
But as time went by, my eyes grew heavy.  
  
"Don't fall asleep," I muttered to myself.  
  
I yawned. Maybe I should just rest my eyes for a little bit...  
  
Author's note: Hey there! Sorry I've taken so long with this!! Its just all the test have been stressing me out so I have had absolutely no time to write. This must have been my favorite chapter so far!! I'm really sorry!! Well, I hope you guys never stop reading, so yeah!! Thanks so much for waiting. 


	6. One more time

"What the-"  
  
I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder.  
  
"Oww!" I yelled.  
  
"What were you doing sleeping next to me?" She asked sternly "I swear if you laid-ouch!"  
  
She stopped to rub her forehead. I reached out to help her but she pushed my hand away.  
  
"I don't ne-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You don't need my help. I heard it all before. But funny thing is, you do need my help" I said casually "let me...just"  
  
I put my hand on her forehead "nope. No fever, just a headache. Wait here."  
  
She scowled but obliged.  
  
I ran to the nearest pharmacy and picked up a box of aspirin and warm bottled water. I ran back and gave her the aspirin and water. She took the aspirin and water but said nothing.  
  
Finally, she stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home" She replied "If you think that I was going to come running back to you, you got another thing coming"  
  
She turned and walked away.  
  
I sighed, why do I even bother?  
  
I looked at my watch. 10:35a.m.  
  
I picked up my jacket, which Angel had thrown onto the icy floor and walked to the nearest diner. I spent at least an hour eating my fill before taking a slow walk home.  
  
My mum greeted me excitedly but ran off to get the ringing phone. I walked up to my room, took a towel and walked to the bathroom.  
  
When I came out, I saw my mum's even more excited face.  
  
"Adam! You wouldn't believe who was just on the line with me! It was Mrs. Parker, she invited us over for dinner tonight!"  
  
"Great..." I mumbled.  
  
She ignored me.  
  
"Mum, do I HAVE to go? Angel Parker wants my blood"  
  
"Nonsense. Now, you have a few hours before dinner. I expect you to wear something presentable."  
  
I grumbled. Mum just LOVES picking at the clothes I wear.  
  
Time practically flew by and soon, I was in the itchiest, most uncomfortable suit in my closet, no in the WORLD!!  
  
I walked into the living room, scratching uncontrollably. Nobody made any comments...at first.  
  
"Stop scratching Adam! You're going to embarrass me!" remarked my older brother.  
  
"Oh come on Bry! The only reason YOU'RE not scratching is because you're going to meet Angel's older sister Jaime and you want her to have a good impression of you"  
  
He gave a sarcastic look and went back to pretending to be perfect. He was very good at acting.  
  
My father rang the doorbell and Mrs. Parker invited us in happily.  
  
Sadly, Jaime bought that idiotic display and agreed to go out with him. I give them two weeks. Three weeks tops.  
  
"Since you're all here, let's have dinner" said Mrs. Parker. She looked around. "Oh...Jaime go get your sister. Jaime?"  
  
Jaime was nowhere in sight...along with my brother...hmm...  
  
"Strange. Anyway, Adam, do you mind then? I need to get the food"  
  
"Me?" I choked.  
  
"Adam, just do it" My father whispered harshly.  
  
I gulped and walked up the steps to Angel's room. I could hear music blaring even from the outside. I knocked hardly on the door, trying my best to beat the music.  
  
"Come in!" She yelled over the music.  
  
I opened the door.  
  
"Wow" I said as I saw her room. It was covered with shelves, and on the shelves were many videotapes and music CDs. On her table was a video camera and pile of CDs. I looked closely at the video camera. Hey! That was the camera her dad bought for her seven years ago. He always wanted her to be a director. I guess she does too.  
  
"Its you" she said boringly "Okay, stop admiring. What do you want?"  
  
"Oh! Umm...its dinner time and your mum asked me to come get you" I said, looking away from her collection.  
  
She grumbled "She could have gotten Jaime to tell me"  
  
"Your sister and my brother are missing"  
  
"Well, they should be in her room, Jaime's couldn't possibly have stepped out of this house without screaming".  
  
"I don't even want to know what you did".  
  
She smiled and we walked to Jaime's room, which was on the other side of the level. We stared at the closed door.  
  
"What do you think they're doing in there?" She asked.  
  
I shrugged even though I knew exactly what was going on in there.  
  
"Do you want to expose them?"  
  
"How?" I asked confusedly.  
  
"I know how to unlock her door from the outside. We open it, scream, call for mum and presto, instant grounding and a lifetime of loneliness for the both of them. I know, its brilliant huh?"  
  
"No, its evil"  
  
"Fine. I'll just get her and Bryan out of there the evil-less way" She said dissapointedly.  
  
She took a deep breath "JAIME!! STOP MAKING OUT AND GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT HERE THIS MINUTE!!"  
  
"Nope, not evil at all" I mumbled to myself.  
  
Jaime came out immediately and slammed the door behind her. Her lipstick was smudged. Lucky for her, it was impossible to hear anything from the second level on the first floor.  
  
Angel gave her an evil smile.  
  
"Fine. Name your price" Jaime said desperately.  
  
"I want to get out of this house right now"  
  
Jaime groaned but agreed to Angel's offer. She and Bryan rubbed the lipstick off their jaws before walking downstairs.  
  
"Hey mummy, do you mind if I take Angel out for dinner, we won't go anywhere expensive" Jaime said angelically.  
  
"Oh, but honey, we have guests"  
  
"But mum, you're just going to talk business all night and with us gone, you'll have no trouble at all" Angel said sweetly.  
  
"Well, okay then. But take Bryan and Adam along"  
  
"But mum-"  
  
"Sure thing mum. Thank you"  
  
Angel shot Jaime a threatening look and Jaime quickly kissed their mum on the cheek before hurrying us all to the door.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky Jaime" Angel said angrily.  
  
"Why? Because you didn't tell mum? Please"  
  
"No" Angel corrected. "It s because I'm telling you now not to put on that jacket you have in your hands"  
  
Jaime narrowed her eyes at Angel but put that jacket down and reached for the closet for another one.  
  
We stepped out of the building and Bryan and Jaime quickly left for a nearby restraunt. So I was left alone with Angel.  
  
We walked for a little bit before I started conversation. Surprisingly, Angel didn't say anything rude or sarcastic. She laughed a lot too. I like it when she laughs.  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember that!" She said giggly.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Hey Angel, can I ask you something? And can you promise to answer it truthfully?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"In this five years...did you miss me...at all?"  
  
She looked shocked at first but nodded as she stared at the floor. "I lost my best friend Adam, it hurt".  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away with my finger.  
  
"I know. That's why I want to apologise. I'm sorry Angel. Please, give me one more chance to be your friend".  
  
She looked up. Her dark brown eyes, covered in tears. Everything fell silent.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry Adam, I can't".  
  
She quickly ran away.  
  
And there I stood. In the cold Minnesota night, watching for someone, but no one came. I was alone...

Author's note: Sorry this one took so long. My com broke. But anyway, not much to say about this chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed, hope you will continue to do the same. Well, gotta go, byez....


End file.
